


A taste for it

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Sledge wants to be a writer and talk about what he saw during the war.Snafu thinks Gene’s mind can be put to other things.





	A taste for it

Sledge stared at the blank page and scowled before forcing himself to look away from it. “This is stupid,” he mumbled under his breath. “This is so, so stupid, I don’t know why I ever took Leckie’s advice.”

Gene overheard Snafu’s amused laughter from the kitchen and he frowned more. “It’s not funny,” he whined. “I don’t have any idea how to start.”

“Could always write the truth,” Snafu teased. “Write about how your hometown’s golden boy ran away from home to live with a poor Cajun.”

Sledge made a face, glancing at the blank page. “You aren’t as funny as you think you are.”

Snafu laughed, his soft footsteps padding up behind Eugene. “Write about what Leckie’s writing about. He’s still upset about that play.”

“That’s because it wasn’t accurate,” Sledge mumbled, not looking back at him. “It didn’t show the war how it happened.”

“I know as well as you do what ya saw, baby,” Snafu murmured soothingly, playing with Gene’s hair. “You said you wanted to start at the beginning and tell everyone about everything that ever worried your pretty little head during it.”

Sledge made a soft whining noise, leaning into Snafu’s touch as the older Marine peppered kisses down his throat and shoulder. “Can’t write if you’re distracting me,” Sledge half-heartedly chided. 

“That means I have to stop,” Snafu said in Gene’s ear, keeping his voice low. “But I can’t keep writer boy from starting his work, huh?”

“Snafu,” Gene whined. “Some people might wanna read what I’ve got to say.”

“Some people have a taste for it,” he said softly. “It’s all a bunch of morbid shit. They think they can go around asking us what we saw an’ did an’ they’ve got no idea-”

“Merri,” Sledge whispered. “It’ll be okay. I wanna talk about it. Write about it.”

Doubt was written all over Snafu’s face and he nodded, deciding not to mention that he’d rather have Gene write about the birds he studied.


End file.
